minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Song
Hello! I am Nk-the-epic, and I am the creator of this pasta. This is my second page on this Wiki! Have fun and enjoy. If you want to edit it, please send me a message on my wall, comment on this page, or add a message to the forum. The Pasta I was not able to play Minecraft for a while. So, you can imagine my excitement when the winter break began. I looked forward to creating a new world and having a fresh start. So, I started my journey on Minecraft. There were just the common duties. I just had to chop some wood, mine, make a house, and hunt animals for food. But soon I got bored. There wasn't much to do. I wanted to do something cool. So, then, I took a look at the Minecraft forum to see if there were any new maps to play. Map There was a particular map that caught my eye. I really enjoy Epic Jump Maps, and so I decided to play one. I downloaded the map and made sure that it was compatible for my version of Minecraft. Then, I started to play the map. I was just playing for a short amount of time when I saw a piece of gold from the corner of my eye. I knew that gold coins were my score, so I ran (and jumped) towards it. What I saw was very strange. I saw a very bright gold spot on my screen. It was shaped like a person, but the spot was so bright that it was hard to look at. The weird thing though, was that I heard singing from that "person". Singing It seemed that the singing had some strange powers. It attracted nearby objects, such as several zombies and skeletons that were caught within the grasp of the golden object. It also attracted matter, such as the nearby trees and dirt blocks. There were several dirt blocks, wood, and stone that were being pulled in to its gravity. The whole map was being destroyed right before my eyes. It was a huge disaster. I wondered if the bright golden character was originally part of the map, and I decided that it could not have been as the character did not follow the storyline. While I was thinking about this, I realized that this bright golden singing "person" attracted me as well, bringing me closer towards it. I could not control my keyboard, and I could not escape from the grasp of the song. Then, I disconnected. I did not know how that happened, but I had to sleep. I had been playing the Epic Jump Map for several hours. As I got ready to sleep, I thought that I could hear the song again, as if from far away. I have not played that map in a long time. Sometimes, however, I can see blocks and trees move ever so slightly, as if towards a specific area. And sometimes I hear singing. Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Nk-the-epic Category:Moderate Length Pastas